


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Hypothermia, Ice, Ice Powers, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentions of past Kaisoo, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun-centric, Pneumonia, Sehun and Chanyeol are step-brothers, University Student Oh Sehun, Work In Progress, falling through the ice, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun





	Untitled

**1:17 PM**

"So you're not going to the party at Jongin's place?"

Sehun shook his head in response to Junmyeon's question."I want to get some studying done."He replied."I'm worried that I might have fallen behind in my studying lately."Junmyeon nodded in understanding.


End file.
